


Talking with our mouths super close

by ace_writergirl



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bees, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23774893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ace_writergirl/pseuds/ace_writergirl
Summary: After waiting since the end of V6 for some canon Bees action, I've grown impatient and decided to write my dream scene myself. The Bees FINALLY talk. Well, Yang does lol. Set post the V7 finale.FLOOF.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	Talking with our mouths super close

Yang reloaded her gauntlet and glanced over at Blake, who was handling herself more than capably against four Ursa. Not that she was surprised in the slightest. Blake was an incredible fighter; resourceful, quick, accurate and she had the best reflexes Yang had ever seen on any fighter, even seasoned Hunters and Huntresses.

_She’s pretty damn perfect._

Yang frowned and instinctively ducked to avoid what could have been a nasty swipe from a Beowulf. As she took them down, she was reminded of the Emerald Forest, of how she and Blake had become partners.

She could never have imagined the effect that Blake Belladonna would have on her life.

On her heart…

_Focus!_

She couldn’t avoid distractions with the constant onslaught of Grimm. She couldn’t risk anything happening to her to put her on the side lines for any period of time, not when Ruby, Blake and Weiss were still out there fighting. They were a team.

They were family.

Yang boosted herself onto an overturned truck and got ready for a focused sonic boom. She could feel the vibrations of another stampede. Her breath caught as a mass of Goliath rounded the corner, crashing into each other and buildings. The destruction they left behind focused Yang. She felt the power in the pit of her stomach. As tired as she was, she hadn’t used her semblance and behind her was a mass of refugees that she and Blake were still trying to save.

She wasn’t going to let them down.

Yang boosted herself higher with a shot, spinning around a light pole to gain further height. The faster she came down to hit the sonic boom, the more impact. She spun in the air and zeroed in on her targets, who were fast approaching. Her timing was going to be tight but she believed in herself.

She could feel gravity pulling her back down and readied both her semblance and her arm. She hadn’t tried the sonic boom with her prosthetic yet, but Pietro had assured her that it wouldn’t suffer damage.

The ground was fast approaching and Yang timed the impact perfectly. She focused the fire power from her gauntlet as well as her semblance to create a ripple that engulfed the stampeding Goliath. They dissipated into dust and Yang took a breath, finding her calm as quickly as she could, given her surroundings.

“That was incredible,” Blake murmured next to her.

Yang opened her eyes and smiled at Blake. “Thank you.”

“I’ve never seen you do that before.”

“That was the first time.”

“How did you know it would work?”

Yang lifted a shoulder. “Faith.”

She could see something flash in Blake’s eyes and it killed her that she wasn’t sure what it meant. She knew what she _wanted_ it to mean but that wasn’t fair to Blake. She was frustrated because she’d always been able to read Blake the best, even after she had come back from Menagerie. Yang had her suspicions that her feelings weren’t one-sided but she was so nervous to talk about it, especially since they hadn’t even talked about Adam.

She took another breath as that fear roared back. It was only for a moment, though, but Blake caught it.

As well as Yang knew Blake, Blake knew her too.

“Are you okay?” she asked quietly.

“Uh, yeah. Just…remembering something.” Yang smirked, hoping to placate Blake until the battle was done.

“Okay.” Blake wasn’t entirely convinced, Yang could tell, but it would have to be enough, at least until after they’d gotten everyone away safely.

After that, though, Yang was locking her and Blake in a room and having that talk. It was long overdue and she needed to know.

She felt like her heart depended on it.

* * *

The last ship was airborne and Yang breathed a sigh of relief. Grimm she could handle any day. Humans and Faunus were the unpredictable variables. And they generally brought more Grimm as their panic and fear grew with each passing minute.

Without something to draw on, it took Yang, Blake and Nora about ten minutes to clean up the remaining Grimm.

“Good job, guys,” Yang said, rolling her neck and hearing a satisfactory _pop_.

“At least the people of Mantle are safe up in Atlas,” Blake added.

Nora’s eyes widened and she pointed upwards.

Yang squinted into the dark sky and she felt her heart momentarily stop.

_No…_

The sky was filling very quickly with Grimm. The worst part was a monstrous whale Grimm that was slowly making its way to Atlas.

“How do we get up there?” Blake asked.

“Where’s Ren?” Nora screeched, fumbling for her scroll.

Nora was usually the first to jump at kicking some Grimm ass but lately, she’d been a lot more subdued and Yang couldn’t remember ever seeing so many worry lines on Nora’s face before.

She knew why, of course. Ruby had told them about Robyn’s rally and Yang had been very happy that they’d figured their shit out and couldn’t help the jealousy that bubbled up along with that.

“Nora, you should find Ren,” she said, deciding then and there.

The best laid plans sucked. She didn’t know what was coming anymore than Blake or Nora did and that meant that moments counted.

Every single moment counted.

And she was done wasting time.

“A-Are you sure?” Nora asked.

Yang nodded. “Of course. Find him. Keep each other safe, okay? We’ll catch up to you guys.”

Nora nodded and sped off.

“Was that wise?” Blake asked, her brow furrowed as she looked up. “Maybe now is the time to stick together.”

“Maybe now is the time to deal with this, Blake.”

Blake blinked in surprise and looked at her.

“The timing sucks but we need to talk. Please, Blake. I can’t keep tiptoeing around this anymore.”

Blake’s shoulders dropped, as did her ears and she nodded.

Yang didn’t wait for any cues and started talking. “There is no one in this world that knows me better than you, Blake, not even Ruby. Sure, she knows my history and stuff I did when I was a kid, but you know _me_. You know how I think, how I…” Yang swallowed and met Blake’s gaze, holding it, “…feel. Yes, we’ve had our ups and downs but we’re still here. We’re standing up and we’re still fighting. I’ve gotta believe that means something.”

“Yang…”

“Wait, wait. Please, let me finish. I just need to say everything that’s been rolling around in my head and then you can say whatever you want. Please?”

Blake nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her human ear.

Yang took a breath. “When we first met at Beacon, I wasn’t sure what to make of you. You were cold and aloof and kinda gave me attitude but I didn’t mind because you intrigued me and it was only the first night; I knew we’d have more chances to talk to each other in the future. I’ve never said this out loud, but I knew you looked for me in the Emerald Forest. You were the best of our year by far – yes, even better than Pyrrha – and now knowing how your mind works, how you plan and strategise things, you had already evaluated everyone and chosen who _you_ wanted as your partner. Blake, I…I can’t even explain how honoured I am that you chose me. I know back then I was all cocky and shit but I need you to know how much it means to me that you thought me worthy of standing by your side in battle.”

Blake’s cheeks were tinged pink, which gave Yang the courage to continue, “The Vytal tournament was…rough. Your scepticism of me was probably the most difficult thing. I understand why you were wary, I really do. I don’t hold that against you. I didn’t know everything at that point. I didn’t know about Adam, about what he’d done to you.” She swallowed and clenched her fist as it started to shake ever so slightly. Blake was quick to take her hand and cover it gently.

“Adam took so much from me,” Yang whispered. “Not only did he take my arm, but he took you away from me. I do believe that we would have been able to handle him together if you’d stayed. But everything happens for a reason. You got to see your parents and point the White Fang back in a good, positive direction. If I’m being selfish, though, I really, really missed you. And I needed you. It took me a long time to realise how much I depended on you and how much you meant to me, not just as a partner, but as a friend, as a… as family.”

Tears were shimmering in Blake’s eyes. Yang stepped closer to her.

“At the communications tower, I could feel immediately that something had gone wrong. I just knew, and that’s a testament to what you mean to me, Blake. The thought that anything would happen to you terrified me. I would have done anything, given up anything to prevent that from happening again. I…I couldn’t lose you again. I barely survived it the first time. I know that he’s gone and I know that he’s out of our lives but he’s not out of our heads, Blake, and it’s okay that it takes time. I need you to know that I did not enjoy what we did but I would do it again because it means that we’re safe. He can’t hurt us anymore. We can let him maintain this hold, this control over us. That’s in _our_ hands, not his. He’s gone. He’s dead. And, honestly, good riddance. He was a terrible person and he couldn’t see how wonderful you are, how strong and brave and loving you are. Please don’t let him take that away from you.”

Blake nodded and moved even closer. Yang rested their foreheads together. “When we went out dancing with Team FNKI, I had hoped that maybe we were coming back, you know? Like we’d be the Blake and Yang from before. I realised though, we can never be that Blake and Yang again because we’ve grown. We’re better, we’re stronger.

“We have been through hell together, Blake, but we’ve come out the other side. We’re still here, still fighting, still doing the right thing, even though that seems to be blurred more than ever these days. I don’t regret coming clean to Robyn because we’ve had too many secrets between us for too long. Whichever side we’re on, as long as we’re honest with one another, I’ll do whatever needs to be done. I want you to know everything about me; what scares me, what excites me, what I dream about.”

“No more secrets?” Blake whispered.

“No more secrets,” Yang whispered back. "After everything we've been through, Blake, if it isn't already abundantly clear to you, I love you. I have for a lot longer than I was willing to admit to myself and those feelings have only grown. I want to experience life with you, all the good and the bad things. I want to be by your side, support you, encourage you and grow with you. We still a lot of time left on this world, Blake, and I don't want to waste another minute ignoring what we have and how great it could be."

While Yang had planned to be the one to initiate a kiss, Blake beat her to it. Their lips met softly and sweetly and Yang just felt the most profound calm.

"I love you, Yang." Blake kissed her cheek. "You've said everything that has been rolling around in my mind for the last year and I'm sorry we wasted so much time."

"It could never be a waste. We had to experience that to be here, now. This path has given us clarity on what we want."

"What we need."

Yang kissed her.

"I need you."

"You have me."


End file.
